My Notebook
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: You know that girl. The one that walks down the hallway with her head held high, her bright smile plastered on her face, and her ambitious attitude threatening to leak out? Even though her life is perfect, or at least you think it is, she has a story.
1. He's Special

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>You know that girl. The one that walks down the hallway with her head held high, her bright smile plastered on her face, and her ambitious attitude threatening to leak out? Even though her life is perfect, or at least you think it is, she has a story too. A story that is worth hearing.<p>

It's not always about the somebody's or the nobody's. Sometimes it can be about the normals. The people who are normal, yet loved, and they go through the same types of things everyone else does. Their life isn't overly dramatic or completely useless. Their life is theirs, and it is worth living. Which is why I think everyone deserves a story, everyone deserves to be heard. That's what got me started on my notebook. My notebook where I could right about all the normal people in the world. Myself, my friends, people I meet, anyone. Everyone deserves to be heard. Everyone has a voice.

* * *

><p><em>Hands<em>, I quickly scribbled down right in the middle of my Potions class. _They are something everyone has, well mainly everyone, yet no one thinks about it. How would you live without hands? Sometimes I think they are one of the important things that make us who we are. People go day to day without really noticing they have them. _

_With our hands we are able to do things; play Qudditch, pass a class, write our thoughts down in a notebook, anything. We were given our own hands so that we could be who we want to be and I thin-_

"She's writing in that notebook again. Why is it that she always writes in her notebook?" My head popped up as I heard my best friend Katie Zabini mumble towards our other friends seated in front of us.. Her jet black hair was cascading down her shoulders and back in perfect spiral curls and her beautiful blue eyes matched perfectly with her Ravenclaw uniform.

"I wonder what she writes about. She's never told anyone. Not even Albus," Makenna Thomas spoke up. She was sporting a Ravenclaw uniform as well and her deep brown hair was tied back in a ponytail giving people a better look at her tanned skin.

"If I were Rose Weasely and I always carried around a notebook what would I write about," Heather Longbottom piped up playfully as she rested the weight of her chin above her hand in a thinking sort of way.

"I can hear you guys," I grumbled and quickly shoved the notebook into my bag laying next to my seat on the floor. Brushing away the curls that made it's way into my line of vision I fixed my friends with a playful glare.

"Good," Katie giggled. "Maybe now you will feel awful for putting us through such thoughts and just tell us what you write about in there." She bobbed her head towards the ground obviously referring to my notebook.

You see my notebook was different than any other notebook as you can probably tell. No I don't take notes about Herbology or Potions in it. My notebook is myself. No one is allowed to look in it and everyone is fully aware of it.

I started my notebook when I was eleven when I told my mother I wanted to become a journalist when I was older. She merely nodded and told me that if that was what I wanted than I should practice. So before my first day to attend Hogwarts my mother bought me a decent sized notebook and told me to take it to school and write.

I remembered asking her what to write about. I hadn't done something like this before. She only smiled and said, "The truth."

So ever since I was eleven whenever I ran out of space in my notebook, my mother ran out and bought me a new one and ever since that day I had written in it. I wrote about the truth like I had promised my mum. I wrote about the things I saw, the things I heard, and the things I felt.

Everyone I knew, knew not to touch my notebook. It was personal and they respected that. I knew that if anyone were to look through it, they would be on the receiving end of my Aunt Ginny's Bat- Bogey Hex, and that is painful. At least that's what my father says.

"No chance." I mumbled and picked up my bag as the bell rang. The next class I had was free period. I always spent my free periods out by the lake. It was peaceful there. Not many people were out there and the scenery was always terrific.

Rushing through the people cramming by the door, I felt satisfied. I always looked forward to this point in the day. When I could be alone with my thoughts and just think and feel relaxed.

"See you later, Rosie!" Katie called as she made her way back up to the Ravenclaw tower with Heather and Makenna in tow.

"Bye," I smiled at my friends and quickened my strides now that I was alone. The hallways were mainly empty except for the other students rushing to get to their next class. This period was a free period for all 6th years.

"Seriously, Madeline," I heard a familiar voice plead. I was just about to round the corner to go out into the courtyard. This was the familiar place I usually walked by with the flowers and beautiful path. Often times my cousins, my brother, and I would hang out around here, but since most of them had graduated it was sort of lonely and we hadn't been here since the end of last year. Although we were only a few days into our school year.

The place was really spectacular. If you were lucky, which I usually was, there would be tiny butterflies of all colors that would float around and birds that would sing as you sat there or made your way through. It always felt magical. Everything at Hogwarts did.

"What now, Scorpius." Oh great not again. I was just about to walk through another Madeline Flint and Scorpius Malfoy love episode. Disgusting.

I turned around and made to go out the other path that was not as beautiful. Then I heard something that brought forth my attention but at the same time made my heart swell with pain. "Mads, I love you. I really do. Why would you think I would want any other girl?"

Glancing back, I saw Scorpius reach forward and pick up a big white and pink rose that was planted in the flower garden. Then he handed it to her without hesitation and smiled that adorable Scorpius Malfoy smile. The smile I had often times felt was only for myself. His smile had a way of making you feel special like you were the only one deserving enough for it.

"Oh, Scorpius! I love you too!" Madeline flung herself into his arms. Wrapping her long and slender arms around his neck, she giggled as he spun her around. Then they did something I wasn't expecting. They kissed. I always knew they had kissed before but it was much more painful to watch it.

"Rosie!" I heard a voice call just as the tears in my eyes were threatening to spill. "Rosie, here," I looked up and saw Albus Potter in a sprint towards me. The people in the hallway parted to the sides to make room for him. "This is from Aunt Hermione. It's for you."

I looked down at the package and knew exactly what it was. A new notebook. I had told my mother I was running out of space the week before and she promised to send me a new one. I thanked Al, then shoved the package in my bag.

He nodded and grabbed a hold of my arm to escort me down to the lake, like usual. I looked up and felt my tears start to dry. Albus really was something. I didn't like him in a special way, he was just my cousin and my best friend at the same time.

Many girls here thought Albus was adorable and always asked me to set them up. I didn't like it though since I was worried eventually he would leave me and I would be alone. But he always promised me had would make time for me and we would always be best friends and best cousins. I loved him, a lot.

Just as I looked up, a figure stepped forward and blocked my view from the path before us. "Hey guys." I looked up and saw Scorpius standing there smiling like a complete idiot right in front of us. His white blonde hair laid in a messy way that made him look extremely attractive and his silver grey eyes were smiling down at me.

"Hey," I greeted him while Albus dropped my arm and pulled him in for a 'manly hug'. I felt my heart sting. Not only from the show I had just witnessed but also because Scorpius was the one person who could make Albus ditch me. Scorpius was also Albus's best friend.

I looked away because it was all too much. There was many things Scorpius was. He was the person who starred most in my notebook. The main reason why I had asked my mum to send me a new one. Madeline Flint's long time boyfriend. Albus Potter's best friend.

You see Scorpius was the one person in my notebook who wasn't normal. He was special, to me at least because I was in love. In love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy who probably only saw my as Albus Potter's younger cousin. Practically his little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is kind of short and jumps right in but there will be a lot of plot! Don't worry! I would appreciate reviews they make me want to update. I hope you enjoyed it and tell me your thoughts!<strong>

**-Laughter is contagious**


	2. Brand New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Eyes. I believe they tell a lot about people. I feel that looking into someone's eyes is like getting a glance into their soul. For instance, Albus's green eyes are sometimes stern yet sometimes concerned and I know for a fact that he can be helpful yet protective, and that is exactly what his eyes say to me.<em>

_Scorpius's eyes are different. They are often times playful but when he's mad they get rock hard. I think he's honest. When he's happy so are his eyes, when's he's mad so are his eye's. He doesn't hide his feelings too often. His is really carefree though, as well._

_I wonder what my eyes say. Maybe one day I will know. Maybe someone will tell me. It's really hard to judge yourself, you know?_

* * *

><p>Slamming my notebook shut, I looked around. The library was peaceful today. It always was on Saturdays. No one liked spending their weekends studying, but I didn't mind. Although, I wouldn't necessarily say I was studying. I had been writing in my notebook and reading a few stories. Not too much.<p>

"Rose." I looked up to see who had sat down at my table and was surprised when I was met with the playful grey eyes of Scorpius.

"Yes?" I questioned. This was unusual. We sometimes talked but not too often. I mean he was there for me when I needed it but other than that we mainly kept to ourselves. He was kind of like that older brother that was embarrassed to have his little sister following him around.

"I was wondering if you would come to a party tonight?" He piped up, looking me straight in the eyes. Oh god, his eyes. Did he have any clue what kind of effect they had on me. "I mean for Albus, anyways."

"Oh," I felt my heart drop. So he just wanted me there for my cousin? "I guess I'll go, but I really should be studying tonight."

"Rose, you always study. Just come. It'll be fun, I promise," He smiled that smile that makes my legs weak. Good thing I was sitting in a chair.

"Fine, where?"

"Slytherin Dungeons. Do you need an escort?"

I hadn't ever been to the Slytherin dungeons before. It was one of the places that I didn't feel safe in even though my cousin and my crush were Slytherins.

"Yeah," I smiled and reached to pick up my books. Heading over to Madam Pince I set the books down in front of her as she began to check them out under my name. Smiling, she handed them over and I bid her a goodnight.

"Okay, well I'll meet you outside of Ravenclaw tower at 6:30. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," I smiled and reached forward to pick up my bag that I left behind my chair. In the process of my trip towards the ground, I lost my balance and spilt the contents of books in my arms across the floor.

Eagerly, Scorpius bent down and helped me retrieve the books setting each one in my arms. "Thanks," I mumbled feeling slightly embarrassed. I was pretty sure the famous Weasley blush was present on my light skin.

"Anytime. See you later," he called and made his exit the opposite way I was planning on going.

Shoving the books into my bag, I stood up and made my way to the entrance of the library. Waving a final goodbye to Madam Pince, I started my short journey to Ravenclaw tower.

Making my way through the tight spiral staircase, I was thankful nobody else was making their way down as well. Smiling as I reached the portrait, I waited for it to tell the riddle that I was supposed to answer.

Ravenclaws have riddles to answer instead of passwords. It would be awful if you couldn't answer the riddle because then you would have to wait for someone else to come along who could answer the riddle for you.

"What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What the poor have and the rich require? And what contented men desire? What misers spend and spendthrifts save? And all men carry to the grave?" The portrait smiled and waited for my answer.

I knew this one. "Nothing," I smile and watched as she rolled her eyes and swung forwards granting me entrance to my home.

"How all these children are so smart I have no idea?" I heard her mumble as I walked through the hole.

"Thank god I am back," I sighed as my body hit the blue plush chair in the Common Room straight across from the fireplace that wasn't in use.

"Hey Rosie," Katie smiled as she sat down next to me. Her hair was tied in a loose bun and she was wearing casual clothing. Anything Katie wore made her look splendid.

"Are you going to the Slytherin party tonight?" I asked hoping to know that she was at least going. It would be pretty awkward to show up and not have anyone to talk to.

"Of course," she smiled. "My brother told me I could come if I brought you. You know he still fancies you," she giggled a bit at the end.

Elliot Zabini was a very handsome boy. He was also a 6th year, the only problem was he wasn't my type. He was smart, handsome, and friendly. All around a fantastic guy. It's just he wasn't Scorpius. He was one of Scorpius's best mates but not him. Also, he was Katie's twin brother. That sort of made him off limits. Friends don't date friend's brothers.

"Of course he does," I mumbled. "The only problem is the feeling isn't mutual over here."

"Come on," Katie stood up and grabbed my hand. "We better start getting ready." I nodded in approval and we made our way up to our dorm.

Our dorm mates consisted of Makenna, Heather, Katie, and I. It was basically heaven on earth. Four best friends who get to share a room with each other.

We had all pushed our beds together in the middle of the room in a small circle so that our heads were together and our trunks and vanities lined the walls around it. At night we spent a lot of time just talking to each other. It was relaxing and fun. We weren't sure if we were allowed to do this, but every year at the beginning we changed it and at the end we changed everything back. So what could be the big deal?

Our room had to be the best dorm room in all of Hogwarts. It was amazing. We had made our walls a really pretty light blue and the ceiling was a nice yellow so that it looked like the outside on a sunny day. Our bedspreads were charmed to change colors according to our moods.

"Wonder what's go Heather's knickers in a twist," Katie mumbled as she glanced at the bed next to hers.

Heather's bed was sporting a deep red color with a mixture of black. That showed that she was furious and angry. The darker the colors the darker the mood. I glanced quickly at mine on the opposite side of Katie and was happy to see that it was a nice light orange color. That meant that there were some things bothering me but it wasn't bad, yet.

Katie's bed was a warm yellowy color which is the second lightest color there is and Makenna's bed was a deep orange color, almost a red. Odds are that Heather and Makenna are together so whatever happened to Heather made Makenna upset.

I looked around the room for our muggle clock to tell the time. It was five o'clock. We had plenty of time. Scorpius was going to come and get me in an hour and a half. So I collapsed on the bed next to Katie and stared up at the ceiling. My body felt like dead weight right now. I had been so busy studying today and reading, it was really exhausting. Who knew doing nothing could make a person so tired?

"What'd you do today?" I asked Katie. She knew that I spent my whole day in the library, but I never knew what she did on Saturdays because she never stayed put. Sometimes I wonder how we ever became friends. Katie's the type of person to always want to go, go, go and I'm just find spending my day in my favorite spot of the library. Maybe opposites do attract.

At that I reached for my notebook and flipped to a blank page, ignoring Katie's playful eye roll. "I went for a walk with Heather and Makenna around the school. Then I talked to my brother and messed around basically. But you'll never guess what happened?"

"What?" I mumbled not really paying attention. I had to write this down. _Opposites attract, don't they? Is that why the hyper and loud Katie Zabini can be best friends with the shy and smart Rose Weasley, myself? Or the helpful and protective Albus Potter can be good friends with the carefree, honest, and playful Scorpius Malfoy? Does that mean that him and I could make a good couple? Scorpius and I. He's carefree and fun, where as I can be strict yet quite and loving. Would we be good together? I'd like to think so. _

"Rosie, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I am," I sighed and looked up. Then shoved the notebook in my bag. "What is it Katie-Kat?"

She smiled at the nickname I made up for her after years of her calling me 'Rosie Posie.' It was sort of annoying. "Albus. He asked me out."

"As in my cousin?" I'm almost positive my mouth had dropped a good two to three inches here.

"Is there any other Albus in this school?"

I thought for a moment. I guess not, but this was not right. Katie couldn't be going out with Albus. Isn't it against girl code? That's why I never say yes to Elliot, although I'm not sure if I would say yes to him anyway. Even though Albus isn't technically my sibling, he's my cousin. It's close enough.

"Oh," I looked down and around. Anywhere but in my best friend's eyes. My bed spread had changed from the light blue to a dark purple. Katie glanced down and sighed. The tears were threatening to leak once again in this long and dreadful week.

It was one of those moments where you knew you didn't want to cry, not now, but your eyes were saying other things and so was your heart.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just he's so amazing and I have liked him for awhile now."

"No it's okay," I stood up and whipped the tears off my cheek. She better not get in the way of our relationship. I know it was vile to think that of my best friend, but who else would I have? If they were together.

"Rose, come back," I heard her footsteps behind me and she wrapped her arms slowly around my shoulders to pull me closer. Katie was like my older sister. Always there for me. "I promise I won't do anything that will hurt you. We're sisters, remember?"

I looked up into her loving brown eyes and smiled. "Yeah, we are," and then I returned her hug. "I'm sorry for getting all emotional. It's been a hard couple of days so far. How about we get ready."

"Okay," Katie smiled and made her way to the bathroom. "You coming?" She looked back at me.

I had sat back down on my bed. "Be there in a second," I smiled and waited till her figure had retreated all the way into the small room.

_Is anybody's life perfect in this world, _I scribbled frantically. I didn't want Katie to catch me writing again. She would know it's about her this time. _My two best friends in the entire world are going out. Scorpius still has his slut of a girlfriend attached to his hip, and I feel so alone. Why does life insist on being so heart wrenching? I don't see these people going through hard times. They seem happy and carefree right now. My life isn't that bad, but it isn't all unicorn and rainbows either. I just wish someone beside Albus or Katie actually cared enough to read my story and give me the time of day._

I stood up and lifted up my mattress, putting my notebook in the spot where there was a hole. I made this little secret place during first year for whenever I would need it.

Looking back to make sure I hadn't left the bed undone or the mattress off to give away anything, I made my way to the bathroom. Entering, I saw Katie sitting in front of her vanity.

She stood up and stood behind mine, the one closest to the door since I was usually the last to wake up and it would be a hassle to have to go all the way to the other end. "What do you say we make you look brand new?" She smiled.

Brand new, this is exactly what I needed. Something to give me attention. Something different, to make me noticed. Maybe then Scorpius will see what he is missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! They made my day! Thanks for reading and please read and review again! It let's me know people are actually looking at this. <strong>

**-Laughter is contagious**


	3. A New Kind of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Also I really appreciated the reviews I have been recieving. So please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rosie, are you enjoying the party, yet." I looked up and into the playful brown eyes of my cousin James Potter. He obviously inherited his mother's eyes but he sure didn't act like her or his father.<p>

James was his own character. Always the life of the party. He was an amusing person to have around but he also got annoying real fast. He was very immature.

I rolled my eyes. "Not really." I was standing off to the side of the Slytherin Common Room next to one of the many food tables. It was only an hour into the night and I was already trying to find a way to sneak out without being noticed.

"Come on Rose, have fun," I heard Katie speak from the other side of me. She hadn't left my side since we got here, which I was beyond thankful for. "Let's go out and dance."

I hadn't noticed that people were dancing, hell I hadn't even noticed there was music on and now that I thought about it, it was pretty loud. I nodded and politely refused the drink James held out for me as I made my way to the middle of the room behind Katie.

Quickly, she jerked me around and grabbed my arms to rock side ways to the beat of the music. I wasn't exactly sure what this song was, I hadn't ever heard it before.

Looking around, I saw a few familiar faces. Albus, was standing to the side with a few of his Slytherin friends. They were making small talk. Albus kept glancing up in our direction and I smiled. I knew it was because of Katie and I had to admit they were kind of cute together. Soon enough James moved over and joined their group. The small talking turned into animated laughter.

Katie spun me around to face a new direction and I instantly wish she hadn't done so. I was met with a perfect view of Scorpius. He wasn't alone, of no, that would be too nice wouldn't it? He was standing in a group with four other girls. Madeline Flint was hanging on him and smiling. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into him.

Madeline's attire consisted of a pair of very short shorts and a red tube top. She looked like a complete slut but then again so did the other girls in the group. They were all wearing short shorts but different colored tube tops. I looked closer and soon realized who the other three girls were. Lindsay Nott, Melanie Reynolds, and Sydney Laughlin.

Before I could even be too sure the actions of the other girls, I was spun around by Katie and met with Albus and Elliot Zabini standing in front of us. Elliot smiled a shy and cute smile that instantly had me smiling again.

Elliot wasn't a bad person. He was quite attractive actually. The only thing that really kept me from saying yes to him all these years was the fact that he was Katie's twin brother. But now that Ablus and Katie were together there really wasn't an excuse I could come up with to not like him.

"Hey Rose," Elliot scooted closer towards me on the dance floor. I then realized that Katie had been whisked away by Albus and they were now dancing a few feet away from us. The music had changed to a slow romantic song.

"Hey," I stuttered out.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Elliot questioned coming closer to me. I looked to where Katie was and saw her smiling and bobbing her head yes. I, too, nodded and took a hold of his hand.

His hand was bigger than mine and much warmer. The way he held my hand gave me a feeling of being protected. It was like standing outside in a blizzard for an hour and then coming inside to hold a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. It was something new. Something I hadn't tried before and I was liking it.

Slowly, his other hand traveled down to my waist and I looked up into his welcoming brown eyes. They were capturing some sort of hold on my eyes, making it hard for me to turn away. Carefully I regained control of my eyesight and I glanced down at my own hand. The color contrast was evident but it wasn't like I was pale. I had my mother's skin tone. A nice soft tan.

Suddenly I felt this urge to place my other hand, that was awkwardly dangling next to me, on his shoulder. So I did. He smiled again and my heart fluttered. How could I have not noticed all these years how gorgeous Elliot Zabini was? He was sweet and sensitive, but there was something about him that had me wanting to know more.

We swayed slowly to the beat of the music. I felt like I was lost in time. I glanced up and saw Albus's grinning green eyes staring at me. He smiled and held up a quick thumbs up sign then returned back to looking at Katie. So he approved of this, eh?

The song quickly ended and I realized that I hadn't wanted it to. "Do you want to get out of here?" Elliot calmly whispered into my ear sending an intense shiver down my spine. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just nodded.

He once again grabbed a hold of my hand and I was met with the same feeling that I had the first time. He led the way and I followed. Smiling a huge smile at both Katie and Albus on my way out.

Near the exit, I was met with an awkward sight. Scorpius. He was standing with Madeline and he looked straight at me on my way bay. He looked as if he was fighting with something. I wasn't quite sure, but I just smiled and looked down as I walked the rest of the way out of the Slytherin Common Room.

The lonely hallways had a pleasant contrast between the bustling Common Room we just left. It was quite and I felt like I could actually hear things.

Wondering where Elliot was leading me to, I took a few steps forward in order to stand by his side instead of behind him. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture as we made eye contact and he quickly gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

The only people in the hallway were a few students who were frantically snogging and I suddenly felt my stomach go queasy. I wasn't ready for something like that. Sure everyone my age does it. Especially at parties. I just didn't want to end up like a girl who was only a drunken snog at a party. Those weren't the types of things I enjoyed.

"Elliot," I whispered and stopped in my tracks. He turned around with a questioning look upon his face. "Please don't tell me we are out here just to snog," I whispered this because if anyone heard then news would go around school. News that most likely wouldn't even be true.

"What," He whispered. He sounded a bit embarrassed. Dear Merlin, he thinks I am a prude now doesn't he! "Rose, why would I do that." I looked up and into his eyes. "I just wanted to get out of the Common Room and somewhere a little more romantic so we could talk. Hell I have waited for you since first year, I am not going to turn you into a girl who I just want to snog. Rose, you are much more than that. You always have been and always will be."

I felt my face burn and cursed myself for being born a Weasley. The blush was intense and usually extremely red. Even though I had my mother's slightly darker skin, it was still really noticeable.

Elliot still hadn't dropped my hand, so from here he just turned and continued our journey through the halls. I wasn't quite aware of where we were heading to or what exactly I was feeling. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around, threatening to make me feel worse if I didn't stop thinking so much.

"Here we are," Elliot whispered. I could make out the smile in his voice. He was obviously proud of taking me here.

I looked around and noticed the place. It was the small flower garden in the courtyard. The one that I spent most of my time walking around and sitting in. The same place I overheard Scorpius and Madeline talking the other day.

"I thought you would enjoy going here," Elliot started as he took in my facial expression. "I always see you around here during free period. I just assumed it was your favorite place in Hogwarts. But then again you also like the library. We could there if you really want to. I mean I'm pretty sure it's closed and Madam Pince would be outraged if we broke in but we could always try or we could sit outside. It would probably be as close as we could get at this hour. Or if you don't want to go anywhere we could always go bac-." I interrupted his rambling by putting my left pointer finger to his soft lips.

He silenced immediately and looked me in my eyes. "This is perfect." I smiled taking back my hand and leaving it to dangle at my side. I was so happy someone took time to notice something like that about me. It was true that the courtyard garden was my favorite place in Hogwarts. "I love it here."

I slowly walked into the courtyard past Elliot's sill silhouette. He stood obediently at the entrance as I took in the sight. This was the most beautiful I had ever seen the courtyard. The small lanterns that were positioned around the courtyard were charmed to light up when it got dark out. I had never seen them lit before and it was breath taking. There were several blue jays singing around on the benches and the grass. The flowers were blooming and happy in the horrible lighting but I could still see them perfectly.

The small gazebo in the middle that had the plaque about the Battle of Hogwarts during the Second War, was lit up as well and stood tall and proud as if asking me to come closer.

I had asked my parents about this courtyard during my first year. Apparently they had never seen it before. It was built after they left. I thought that had to be horrible. It was my favorite place in all of Hogwarts, I wished they had been able to appreciate it at my age as well. I know my mother would have enjoyed studying out here as much as I do right now.

As I walked closer I smiled and reread the names on the plaque for about the thousandth time in my life. I looked proudly to the side that beheld the lovely words in neat script 'Survivors of the Battle.' I quickly found my parents names 'Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger.' This plaque had been made after my parents got married. Right above them were the names 'Harry Potter and Ginerva Potter nee Weasley.'

Sadly, I looked to the other side that read 'Lost Lives during the Battle' and quickly found the name that stuck out like a sore thumb. 'Fred Weasley.' I had always wondered what life would have been like knowing my uncle. It would probably be happier. Nobody would be glum or upset on Uncle George's birthday or on the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts. Christmas's would be merrier and so would every other day. I would possibly have more cousins and Uncle George would still have his partner in crime.

Suddenly, as the tears were brimming my eyes, I felt a soft and warm hand work its way into mine. I looked up and smiled at Elliot who was now standing beside me and reading the plaque. This was the first alone time I ever had with him and I was already crying. I seriously was a cry baby, wasn't I?

He smiled an understanding smile and reached forward with his hand. His thumb was sticking out and as it made contact with my face, I glanced down to see him brushing away the tears that had fallen.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here," He started. "I forgot about this plaque. It must be hard for you."

I looked down again and stared hard at the plaque, almost wishing for it to bring back my uncle and the other people who were killed during this time period. . "It's hard, but it's worse for other people in my family. I never knew him. This is why I come here though, standing here I feel like I am closer and I actually know him. I have never met him but I feel that each day I walk around Hogwarts that he is there beside me and trying desperately to get me to skip my next lesson and pull a prank on someone, anyone. From all the stories Uncle George, and everyone else, has told my cousins and myself I feel like I know him. I feel like I know what he would say to me even though I never met him."

Elliot looked down at me and nodded. The lighting was reflecting off his eyes and left side of his face. It made him look gorgeous. I couldn't believe I was standing here crying in front of him. "You must think I'm some sort of emotional wreck, don't you?"

He quickly snapped his head in my direction. "I could never think that. It has to be hard for you, going through the things you have. My father and his family fled the country during that period of time. They wanted to remain neutral. Which I am happy for because he could have died and I cant think about a life without him, but then again I wouldn't be alive if he died in the war."

I looked at him and this time I felt something different. I felt I knew him more than I had the night before or even the hour before. Then I realized, I was looking at the same exact thing I had been looking at for years and years, but this time I saw something entirely new. Hope. There was hope for us to ever be more than just acquaintances like I used to see us as.

I had always said to Katie that I would never ever date her brother but as of right now my mind changed. Elliot was something new. He was a person who I felt connected to but I also wanted to get to know better.

"How about we head back?" Elliot turned towards me. I didn't feel like going back, I wanted to stay right here with him for awhile. I think he was able to sense that because he said, "Or we could just stay here."

I smiled and nodded. "Let's stay." We walked up the steps of the off white gazebo and took a seat on the bench.

The tears that had fallen from my eyes a few minutes ago were still there and a few still fell. Elliot looked down and I knew he saw it. He dropped my hand he was holding and I looked up hoping he wasn't going to change his mind and leave me here, but he just pulled me closer to himself. His arm snaked itself around my shoulder. I smiled and looked around, the scenery was to die for in this area.

The birds were still fluttering around. The lights around the gazebo and around the courtyard were shining bright, but only bright enough as to not let people see more than ten feet in front of them. The flowers were still looking happy and merry in their flower beds, but lastly I felt safe next to Elliot.

I gently laid my head down on his shoulder and took a deep breath. The tears were disappearing by now. Thank Merlin. Then I thought for a moment. If someone had told me this morning that I would end up with Elliot Zabini in my favorite place in Hogwarts like this by the end of the night, I would have thought they were psycho. But now I couldn't think of a better way to end my night.

I really should have brought my notebook with tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! You had to have seen that coming though. I mean wasn't it obvious last chapter that Elliot would play some sort of part? But don't worry! It is a Scorpius and Rose fic, but Scorpius has Madeline right now so Rose gets Elliot. I have to progress their feelings and what better way then with jealousy? But anyways please review! I appreaciate them a lot. They make my day. <strong>

**-Laughter is contagious**


End file.
